


My Baby Doll

by NarryLyft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1dau, AU, Bottom!Harry, Fanfiction, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Storan, Top!Niall, babydoll - Freeform, onedirection, stylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryLyft/pseuds/NarryLyft
Summary: wherein Niall's niece and nephew give him a doll for his birthday.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you!"

It was Niall's twenty third birthday, he was celebrating with family since he didn't really have friends. He usually celebrated his birthday at the bar with a pint or two (or maybe five), but his family insisted that he celebrated it with them and he honestly couldn't say no to them.

Greg's brother approached Niall after the cake was cut and everyone was enjoying their slice.

"Hey, little bro. I'm glad to know that you decided to go through with this, you haven't come home in a while. It's really nice to see you."

Niall offered a small smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to see everyone."

They hugged for a minute or two until he heard the footsteps of his niece and nephew along with their little childish giggles.

"Uncle Ni Ni! We haf a giff for you!" Theo cheered.

Niall looked down at Theo as well as his niece Thea, they were identical twins so sometimes he'd get a little confused between the both of them.

"Is that so?"

Thea nodded, holding a pink and glittery wrapped box in her hands with Theo right beside her.

"I got to decie on the giff!" She cheered.

She handed the box over to Niall, excited to see his reaction.

Niall sat down, Greg sitting next to him as he watched his brother open it up. Niall's throat went dry when he saw it was a doll, a male one in girl clothes.

How should he react to this?

"O-oh!"

Theo frowned, looking over at his sister.

"I told you that we should've got the girl one, Thea! He doesn't like it! Uncle Ni Ni likes girl dolls!" He whined.

"No! I love it, I do. I promise I do." Niall replied, not wanting to see the two kids upset.

That made Theo happy, as well as Thea.

"Yay!" They cheered.

Greg mouthed an apology to Niall.

"What's his name? What am I supposed to call him?" Niall asked the two.

Thea shrugged.

"You name him, Uncle Ni Ni. He's youwrs!"

Niall nodded, setting the box aside.

"You're not gonna open it?" Theo asked.

Niall shook his head, he took a long time to think of something to tell Theo and Thea why he wouldn't solely so they wouldn't get upset. He explained that he wanted to open it later when he'd be alone, so he could bond with the doll.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Niall was in the living room, plopped down on the couch with a beer in hand. He just finished cleaning up so he was a little tired, the box right beside him. He looked down at it, staring at the doll inside.

"Are you sure you're a guy? You look like a girl with hair and clothes like that."

He chugged down the contents of the bottle, setting it aside.

"Why am I even talking to you? You won't even talk back."

He was getting a little lightheaded, his vision went a little blurry until he fell asleep.

THUD


	2. 2

Niall woke up to a horrible hangover, he groaned as he clutched his head. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, looking around. He noticed something move around down the hall, he wasn't sure if it was just his slightly blurry vision messing with him or something.

Nonetheless he got up, slowly heading down the hall. He went to his bedroom, only to find another person standing there.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He said, grabbing a ruler from his desk for protection.

The boy looked fragile, wearing a pink skirt and white sweater along with some pastel stockings. But Niall was still very skeptical. He scanned the boy up and down, immediately seeing the boy was 'wearing' a box as a shoe on one of his feet--the same box that once contained the doll.

"M-m'Harry. Please don't hurt me, mister." Harry squeaked, his bottom lip quivering a bit which indicated that he might cry.

Niall raised an eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I?" He hissed, raising the ruler even higher in a threatening way.

Harry flinched a bit from Niall's tone, looking down at the ground and whimpering when he saw the object being raised.

"P-please don't hit me! I-I don't even know how I got out of my box." Harry whimpered.

Niall slowly put down the ruler, but he wasn't letting his guard down just yet.

"So what? You're a doll?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked up at Niall, biting his lip as he shook his head.

"Not just any doll, I'm your doll, mister."

He stretched his arm out, just wanting to touch Niall but Niall just moved away before his hand could touch him.

"Yeah, right. Like I believe that." Niall muttered.

He had to admit, the boy was beautiful. But they didn't even know each other, he didn't know what this boy was capable of.

"I-I can prove it!" Harry squeaked.

Niall shook his head, heading out of the room and going back to the living room. He could hear Harry following after him, he scoffed, could this boy just leave?

"Mister, please? Just look at me."

Niall sighed, looking over at Harry with no interest whatsoever.

"What? There's literally nothing that you can do to prove tha--"

His eyes widened when he saw Harry move his wrist around in a circle, the boy didn't even seem fazed as he did this.

"You're probably just flexible." Niall muttered.

Harry sighed, looking for something to melt part of him off. He then found a pack of matches, lighting one and holding up a finger over it. He whimpered slightly when part of his finger started melting off.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough." Niall said, quickly taking the match away and putting it out.

Harry was starting to cry, well not really cry since he couldn't produce tears. He went over to Niall, hugging him tightly or technically just clinging onto him since he really just needed comfort. He had been on a shelf for so long, it was such a relief to finally be bought and belong to someone.

And not just anyone, but to a handsome guy! The other dolls used to make fun of him for liking boys, especially Barbie. Ken would tease him.

Niall didn't really react, he just slightly pushed Harry away and had him sit down on the couch. He took a look at the boy's finger to see that the plastic hadn't hardened yet, so he moulded it back into the shape of his finger.

"Ow!" Harry whined.

Niall ignored this, he just made sure it was back to normal. And once he was done, he was satisfied.

"Better?"

Harry sniffled, smiling a bit as he nodded.

"Yeah, t-thank you."

He pecked Niall's cheek, smiling more. He quite liked Niall, even if he had a bad mouth and was a little rude to him earlier. He found him handsome too, he was way better than the other dolls.

Niall got lost in the boy's eyes, he has never seen green eyes before since they were so rare. He adored them, every second he spent looking at Harry just made him adore him even more. But he quickly snapped out of it, getting up.

"Since you're going to be staying here, you will live under my rules and you will obey them. Understand, doll?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, mister."


	3. 3

A few days had passed and Harry was slowly adjusting to his new surroundings, now he knew how it was like to live as human every day. He knew how to do laundry, clean, basically everything a human should know about taking care of their living space as well as themselves.

But one thing he did complain about was the fact that he didn't know his owner's name, he's asked him many times but he's never gotten an answer.

He went over to his owner who was making breakfast, tapping his shoulder.

Niall looked over his shoulder and grunted, looking back down at what he was cooking.

"What do you want, Henry?"

"I-it's Harry, mister." Harry muttered, his cheeks reddening a bit.

He really didn't like being called that, but he never tried to say anything about it to anyone.

"Whatever, what is it?" Niall asked, not making eye contact with Harry.

"What's your name?" Harry asked back.

Niall stayed silent, he didn't even know why he didn't tell Harry his name. Maybe because he was talking to a doll, that could be evil. He was very paranoid when it came to trusting people, which was why he didn't have many friends.

Harry pouted, frowning childishly.

"Please tell me your name, mister. I told you mine!" He whined, tugging on Niall's sleeve.

Niall was getting annoyed.

"Harry--"

"Please, mister! Tell me your name!"

Niall sighed, yanking his sleeve out of Harry's grip.

"Niall." He muttered.

He turned around and looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow when he saw that the boy looked at him with his big and innocent green eyes and his lips slightly parted.

"Niall..." Harry repeated.

He soon smiled, hugging Niall and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He liked how his owner's name rolled off his tongue so nicely, he loved his name.

"I like your name, mister." He said, his voice slightly muffled because of Niall's sweater.

Niall managed to smile, but patting Harry's back and moving him away instead of actually hugging him.

"Uh... Thanks? Anyways, don't call me by my name, we're still strangers and I don't feel comfortable with it."

Suddenly, the door rang before Harry could react.

"Ding dong!" Harry squealed, giggling a bit.

Harry's never heard that sound before so he tended to make sounds from things he's never heard before, which may or may not have annoyed Niall.

"Alright, move so I can get to the door. Do not make your presence known, I don't really need people finding out that you're here." Niall said, heading out the kitchen.

Harry frowned, he never understood why Niall never wanted him around other people. He never even took him out shopping, he always did it by himself and always padlocked all the doors and locked all the windows whenever he'd go out.

"Hey, mate. Haven't seen you in a while." Harry heard someone say.

He scurried over, taking a peek to see his owner letting someone in. He observed the stranger: brown feathery hair in a quiff, a slight stubble, he also noticed his pretty blue eyes. But they weren't as pretty as his owner's.

"Well Louis, things have been a little hectic." Niall said, sitting down on a sofa across the couch where Louis sat.

"Hectic? Niall Horan never uses such words, plus, he never lets anything get in between him and a pint." Louis said with a gasp.

Niall laughed, Harry could tell it was real and he adored it. He's never heard him laugh, he's never seen him so happy and he was happy that this Louis fellow decided to come and visit.

"I'll let you take me out for a pint, Louis. Everything's fine now."

Louis got comfortable, resting his feet on top of the coffee table. Harry pouted, he never got to do that.

"Well what's been going on then? I'm curious to know." Louis said.

Niall looked conflicted, he didn't speak for a while.

"Nothing much, my family had been staying with me for a while and I was busy with them." He lied.

Harry gasped, Niall lied. Why would he lie? Why was he ashamed to have him here? He made himself visible, he stormed over and crossed his arms.

"No! You've been busy with me! Not your family!" He whined.

Louis looked amused rather than surprised.

"Pretty boy." He muttered.

"Louis, I'm not letting you take him home." Niall groaned.

He looked at Harry with an annoyed expression, why didn't he listen?

"Harry, go."

"Why? You were lying! It's not good to lie, mister!" Harry pouted.

Louis was still quite amused.

"Harry--"

"Niall, the boy's just trying to do what's right. Don't get mad at him." Louis said, not even looking at Niall but rather at Harry instead.

Niall didn't like that.

"Thank you for understanding, sir! It's not good to lie." Harry said to Louis with a bright smile on his face.

"I agree, lying is such a terrible thing to do. Also, my name is Louis, darling." Louis replied, smirking at Harry.

At least he didn't have to ask for his name anymore.

"Tell me, Harry... How do you know Niall? A pretty boy like you shouldn't be here with a man like him." Louis said out of curiosity.

"Well I think Niall is just as pretty as I am! I love how it looks like he has the ocean in his eyes, how he sounds like an angel whenever he'd make a sound, how nice and neat his hair is, I also love how his name rolls off my tongue so well." Harry rambled.

He looked over at a now blushing Niall with a smile before looking back at Louis.

"His niece and nephew bought me for him! And I'm glad, I was getting tired of that dusty old shelf! I thought I'd never have an--"

"Sorry, he's on some medication and it messes with his head sometimes. I met him at an animal shelter, he was a volunteer and he helped me get a pet for Liam." Niall interrupted.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head a little in confusion.

"What?"

"Think of the kittens, Harry!" Niall said, assuming that Harry liked animals.

Harry suddenly giggled, smiling brightly.

"Ooh I love kittens, they're such adorable little creatures!"

Niall looked at Louis who seemed to believe his lie.

"Interesting, now I know why Liam has a turtle at his house." Louis said.

"I like turtles!" Harry cheered like a child.

Niall sighed.

"His medication is acting up."

"I get it, I'll come by another time?" Louis said, getting up.

Niall nodded, leading Louis to the door and not even noticing Harry follow.

"Bye mister Louis!" Harry said.

He hugged Louis, the older boy chuckling and hugging him back.

"Bye Harry, I hope I see you again." Louis replied, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Niall pulled Harry into his arms shortly after that, not liking the physical contact between his friend and his... Doll. He watched Louis leave, feeling slightly relieved now that he was gone. Harry looked at Niall, extremely confused.

"Mister, why is your face all red?"

Niall raised an eyebrow, but then he suddenly felt heat in his face.

"No reason."

Harry just nodded, something else caught his attention.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

The smoke alarm suddenly went off in the kitchen, making Harry giggle.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep."

Niall immediately let go of Harry, sprinting off to the kitchen.

"Shit! My eggs!"


	4. 4

"Okay, it's official, I'm going insane." Niall said, holding his head in his hands.

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"You seem okay to me mate, what's wrong anyway?" He asked.

"It's Harry! He's driving me crazy and not in a good way." Niall replied.

Louis smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, what the fuck?! Not like that, Louis! Did you not hear me when I said that it wasn't in a good way?"

"Oh I did, but he's a sweet and pretty boy." Louis replied.

Niall glared at Louis.

"Have you fucked him yet?" Louis asked casually, slurping on his milkshake.

The two were currently at some diner near the house, Niall left Harry at the house. He locked up the house before he left, he couldn't risk losing the boy because well, he had to figure out how to turn him back.

To be honest, once Harry was back into his old form, he was gonna return the doll and buy a new one just in case Theo and Thea stopped by. He didn't want to upset them if they didn't see one at his place.

"No! Why would I do that? He's a doll, remember?"

"Oh I know he's pretty Niall, just say it." Louis replied.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's a doll, Louis. Literally."

"Okay, now you're just imagining things. I know he's pretty and all, but I don't think that makes him a total doll."

Niall groaned, now his best friend was gonna think he was crazy.

"What're you so irritated about? What's he been doing?" Louis asked.

"He fucked up my washing machine and my phone, he put it in there because there was one small smudge on it. He will not stop watching romance movies on my Netflix account, it's very hard to share one y'know? He likes to use the microwave for that stupid ding noise that it makes when it's finished warming up something." Niall ranted.

Louis laughed.

"Aw, he's cute."

"He's the devil!"

"Now you're just being dramatic. This boy is obviously the very definition of innocence, go easy on him. Besides, at least he's not an asshole and doesn't do the stuff he does to intentionally piss you off." Louis replied.

Niall sighed.

"Ever since your last relationship, every little thing pisses you off. Like when Zayn hugged you at the New Year's Eve party, you went ballistic because that was the last thing you and your ex did before you broke up. Or when Liam pecked your cheek like he usually does, you almost punched him." Louis said.

"I don't like physical contact, alright?" Niall snapped.

Louis shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"You, my friend, are only pissed off at Harry because you're afraid that you'll get close and it'll escalate. You need to relax, it's not like once you get back home, he'll hurt you. He's not gonna hurt you, I know he won't."

"How do you know that?" Niall asked.

"You have to ask me and you live with him? Mate, you should know this, not me. You should know."

• ~ • ~

Once Niall got back, he was immediately met by two fragile and inhumanly soft and smooth arms wrapping around him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Harry! What're you doing?" He practically shouted as he pushed Harry away.

"I thought something happened to you, Ni Ni. I missed ya!" Harry replied with a frown.

He tried to hug Niall again but he only moved away.

"Don't touch me, Harry."

Harry winced at Niall's tone and whimpered a bit, lowering his arms and stepping away from Niall.

"Sorry, Ni Ni."

"Don't call me that."

Harry just nodded this time, frowning.

Niall walked away after setting his stuff aside, heading to the couch and closing his eyes. He was getting a headache, he was pissed off and he didn't even know why. He eventually fell asleep, getting tired of thinking.

Harry watched from afar, he was so upset with himself.

"Why do you always mess up, Harry?" He asked himself, looking at his mirror.

"Ni Ni doesn't like me, I thought he would. Theo and Thea thought I was the perfect gift for him and I can't even make him smile! All I do is make him mad and I don't like it, he's a nice person! He doesn't mean all the bad things he says."

He looked over at Niall, walking over to him and gently placing a blanket over his body. He bit his lip hesitantly before deciding to lay next to him, cuddling into him. Which was a bad idea since Niall pushed him off.

"Owie." Harry whimpered.

He sighed, biting his now quivering lip to prevent himself from crying. He shouldn't be upset about this, he was clearly causing trouble and Niall didn't appreciate that.

"G'night, Ni Ni."

He edged a little closer to the couch, still laying on the floor as he reached to hold Niall's hand which was hanging off of the couch. Niall didn't pull away, which made Harry smile and maybe even blush.

Maybe Niall didn't hate him as much as he thought he did.


	5. 5

The next morning, Niall woke up to something holding his hand. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Harry, he shrieked and yanked his hand away.

That woke Harry up.

"Niall, are you okay?" He asked, sitting up and looking at Niall worriedly.

Niall huffed, sitting up as well.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why were you sleeping there?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have any nightmares, Ni Ni." Harry replied softly, blushing a bit.

Niall raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you holding my hand?"

"Same reason, plus, I like holding your hand. It's soft and comforting." Harry muttered.

Niall scoffed, getting up from the couch and looking at Harry.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor ever again."

"Why?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at his owner.

"Well it's the floor, it's hard and uncomfortable. I know you're plastic but you just can't do that, doll."

Harry smiled a bit.

"You care about my comfort?" He practically squealed.

"I didn't say that." Niall replied with a glare.

Harry's smile only grew, maybe his owner did care but didn't want to admit it. He couldn't help but get down and hug his leg, humming contently to himself as he felt his cheeks get hotter.

"Harry, Harry. Get off." Niall said, shaking his leg a bit.

"No! Wanna hug you." Harry muttered, staying where he was.

Niall didn't even fight this time, it was too damn early. And yes, ten in the morning was still considered early.

"Can we go shopping, Ni Ni?" Harry asked suddenly.

Niall groaned, that meant that he had to use his car. Which meant that he had to refill the tank if they went out, Then they'd probably go to the mall, meaning there would be money involved. Then money would be spent, then his bank account would suffer the consequences.

"No."

Harry whined, looking up with pouty lips.

"Pretty please?"

Niall bit his lip, so badly wanting to look away and not give into Harry. Anything but that.

"O-okay. Fine."

Harry squealed, getting up and pecking Niall's lips which definitely caught him off guard. But Niall shook it off and maintained his posture.

"Get ready." Niall said sternly yet calmly.

Harry nodded obediently and practically skipped up the stairs to freshen up.

\--------

"People are looking at me weirdly, Ni Ni." Harry muttered to him.

They were now at the mall and the two were walking around.

"Maybe because you don't look human."

"Well, I'm not so should I blame them for looking at me the way they are?"

Niall shook his head.

"Doesn't matter what they think, doll."

Harry couldn't help but smile, Niall was low-key complimenting his looks and he was all for it.

"Where do you wanna go?" Niall asked.

Harry dragged Niall into Forever 21, so now Niall didn't have to ask anymore.

"Look at all these pretty dresses and skirts!"

"Not to be rude, but you're a guy right? You have boy parts, yes?" Niall asked.

Harry nodded.

"How do you not have a bulge? If people took one glance at you, they'd think you're a girl." Niall said.

"I tuck." Harry muttered shyly.

Niall didn't even want to know how that worked so he didn't question it.

"Go pick out some clothes and try them out, I'll pay."

Harry squealed.

"Thank you, Ni Ni! You're the absolute best!"

He pecked Niall's cheek before he scattered off with a bunch of clothes in his arms.

Niall sat down, patiently waiting for Harry to finish. He knew that this would take long, it was a typical thing. But for some reason, he felt like waiting for Harry wouldn't be that hard for him to do.

He was about to question Harry about why he liked girl clothes earlier, he wasn't complaining about the boy walking around in girl clothes 24/7 but he's honestly never seen a boy as feminine as him. Plus, he'd probably just sound like an ass if he asked and make Harry cry.

If he was being honest, if Harry was a girl, he probably would've fucked him already. Yes, Harry was a doll and wasn't human so it sounded weird right? But just look at Harry! He could be a fucking alien with laser eyes and he'd probably still fuck him.

He shook his head, scoffing. Why was he beginning to lust for him? He didn't even like Harry like that.

"Ni Ni! Look at this!" Harry squealed, coming out from one of the fitting rooms.

Harry did a little twirl and the skirt raised a little too high for Niall's liking.

"Put that back! That skirt is way too short!" Niall scolded.

"But why? It's cute!"

Niall didn't want to admit that Harry looked really pretty at the moment, so he didn't.

"Still! I don't know about your little Barbie world, but we have perverts here."

"Perverts?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

Niall sighed.

"Perverts are guys that like to look at little boys like you in a creepy way, they would definitely look up your skirt."

"But you're doing that, so does that make you a pervert?" Harry asked.

Niall choked on air when he realised that he was just doing that.

"N-no! I wasn't!"

"You were totally looking at my skirt! Which means you like it and you'll buy it for me!" Harry squealed.

"Hey--"

Harry squealed when he saw the accessories, ranging from pretty boys to flower crowns and he was definitely in heaven.

"Be right back, Ni Ni! The accessories are calling to me!" Harry cheered, heading off.

Niall sighed, watching Harry go and deciding not to stop him.

There was something about the doll looking fondly at bows and flower crowns that made Niall feel a sense of happiness.


	6. 6

"This is where Theo and Thea bought me!"

Niall and Harry were still out, they had to drop off Harry's shopping bags in the car a few moments earlier. They had just walked into a toy store that happened to be close to his house, Niall was a little embarrassed but tried to hide it.

"Really?" Niall asked, suddenly interested.

Maybe he'd figure out how to turn Harry back here.

"Yeah! Right on this shelf!" Harry replied proudly, pointing at a certain spot.

But the doll suddenly frowned, noticing that another doll had taken his place.

"What's wrong, doll?" Niall asked.

"I used to be there... Right there. But now one of Barbie's dumb friends took my place." Harry whined.

He gasped, covering his mouth as he noticed that Barbie was literally on the same shelf right next to his spot.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Barbie! I didn't mean it!"

Niall rolled his eyes.

"Harry, are you and Barbie even friends?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, frowning.

"No... She doesn't like me, Ken doesn't either. Actually, no one likes me. They all think I'm weird for being girly even if I have boy parts and for liking boys, they're not very nice." He muttered.

"Then why are you apologizing after insulting her and her friend? They don't like you so why should you care?" Niall asked.

Harry bit his lip.

"Because no matter what, I still think they deserve to be treated with respect. Barbie and Ken are so popular with people in general, that's why there's so many versions of them. But for me... There's only one me."

Niall sighed, taking Harry's hand and having him face him instead of the shelf.

"You should be glad there's only one you, Harry. You're unique, kind, beautiful, it's what the other dolls lack. You're one of a kind and if those dolls can't see that in you and respect you, then they're really plastic."

Harry blushed, looking at Niall with a smile.

"Thank you, Ni Ni. You know, you make me so happy. I love being with you, even if you can be pretty mean sometimes. I know you don't mean to hurt me."

He then hugged Niall, honestly surprised to feel Niall slowly hug him back.

"Barbie and Ken can ride off a cliff. They're nothing compared to you, doll."

Harry giggled, maybe his owner was starting to like him. He felt proud of himself, he was finally able to have his owner be proud of him.

Niall just felt bad, he was deceiving Harry. He meant every word he said, but he was still set on changing him back.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a young woman scatter through the aisles before heading towards a door that was definitely for employees only, he had seen the way she looked at Harry before leaving and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Let's go, yeah? Probably best, don't want you to think about your life on the shelf. You're with me now, and I'm sure you like that more." Niall said.

Harry nodded repeatedly, still smiling at Niall.

"Yes! Yes I do! Let's go, Ni Ni!" He cheered.

He took Niall's hand and practically dragged him out of the store, wanting to get home as soon as possible with him. He hoped that he'd be able to cuddle with Niall, he's asked him many times and he's always declined, maybe he'll say yes.

\-----------

It had been a couple minutes after Niall and Harry had gotten back to the house and Niall was pacing around the living room while Harry was upstairs having a shower.

"Is he really worth turning back?"

He was consumed in his thoughts, part of him really wants to get rid of Harry, just turn him back and put him on a forgotten shelf in his home.   
"Yes! He is! He annoys he hell out of you and you don't like him! Not even a little bit!" He whisper-yelled at himself.

He heard the water turn off upstairs and he couldn't help but head up straight for the bathroom but looking through the ajared door. He remembered back at the mall, looking up Harry's skirt and just admiring his perfect and petite body in general.

He bit his lip, watching Harry climb out of the shower after he had wrapped a towel around his body and his hair. He felt something twitch as he watched Harry's body towel fall to the ground, his teeth sinking more deeper into his lip.

He couldn't believe it, he had never seen anything so beautiful. And it was a doll, a living doll, who he was attracted to physically.

Harry's milky yet tan skin was something Niall yearned to touch at the moment, his plump ass and long hairless legs, Harry's thick thighs, shit! Niall was losing his mind.

"Niall! I know you're there!" Harry chirped, snapping Niall out of his thoughts.

"I was just passing by!" Niall lied.

"I'm pretty sure passing by doesn't require a whole scanning of my body." Harry replied.

Niall was so embarrassed.

"I don't hear you complaining!" Niall said, slowly walking away.

"Well I'm not, if anything, I'm quite flattered!" Harry replied, just a little louder for Niall to hear.

Niall was kind of angry with himself, he couldn't believe that he found Harry physically attractive. But then again, could he really blame himself?

Not only was the boy just sex on legs, but he was the literal sun around here. He brought so much positivity and happiness into this house, and that was something Niall had to take into consideration in making his decision.


	7. 7

Niall had grown to tolerate Harry, although he could be a pain in the arse often. Or at least he thought so. Harry was weird, just the other day the two of them were taking a walk down the park and he was amazed by the pigeons and how they flew freely. He even tried talking to a few.

...Only to be attacked by them.

"Niall, why are people mean?" Harry asked.

Now, the two were just sitting on the couch, bored out of their minds so Harry was trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, Harry." Niall replied, sighing.

He was already getting annoyed.

Harry inched a little closer to Niall, leaning on his side as he looked at him fondly.

"You're so pretty, Niall."

Niall scoffed, looking at Harry.

"Am not."

Harry giggled, tapping Niall's nose despite the fact that he wouldn't like that.

"Harry, why do you 'adore' me so much?" He asked.

"How can someone not adore you, Ni Ni? You're the handsomest boy I've ever seen, not to mention that I think you're amazing!" Harry replied.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"But aren't I mean to you?"

Harry reached over for Niall's hand, taking it in his own. He rested his head on Niall's shoulder, cuddling into him.

"You are... But you don't mean it. I know you don't mean to be rude to me, Ni Ni. I know you're a nice person under your tough exterior."

Niall sighed, he was feeling a little guilty about how he'd been treating Harry lately. But in all honesty, he's just never had someone like Harry in his life before. He wasn't sure if he really liked having him around, he's just forced himself to have this mindset where he preferred to be independent and never have someone else considered in the things he did.

But Harry... He was different. He had mixed feelings about him, he just didn't know which feeling to listen to--to give in to.

"Ni Ni? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go."

Harry hesitated a bit, not really sure on what to expect from Niall.

"Do I make you happy?"

Niall looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

Harry frowned.

"Well... I'm your doll, I should always make you happy. That's what dolls are supposed to do, make their owners happy. But I feel as if you aren't happy with me."

He didn't want to believe that Niall wasn't happy, even if it really seemed so. He noticed Niall's silence and he sighed, he shouldn't pressure him.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer that, I don't want to pressure you. I'm so--"

He was cut off by Niall's lips suddenly crashing into his own.


	8. 8

Here it was, blue had kissed green, human and... Doll.

Ew. Let's just pretend that these were two regular guys.

But it's happening. Niall and Harry. Harry and Niall. Horan and Styles. Styles and Horan. H+N. N+H. They're kissing, or at least Niall's making an effort while Harry stays frozen.

But it only takes a couple seconds for Harry to realise that this is all real, he happily kissed back. Maybe a little more passionately than Niall, this just happened to answer his question and give him the answer he really wanted, maybe even better.

The boy was quick to move and shift onto Niall's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he pulled himself closer. He's never actually had his first kiss yet but he seemed to be doing a good job, Niall's grunts seemed to be confirming that.

He felt Niall's hands go up his fluffy sweater, soon on his naturally warm and slightly pale skin. The younger boy pulled away when he felt them go... Down.

"Hey! That area is off limits, Mr!" Harry giggled.

Niall didn't even respond, for once he actually started to adore the boy in front of him. Maybe he wasn't real, but he seemed to be, he honestly couldn't believe he wasn't.

"Ni Ni, do I really make you happy? We can snog later, but please be honest with me. I know I said I wouldn't push you to ask, but I'm just a little confused. Hope you don't mind, Ni Ni. I'd hate to assume things." Harry said.

Niall removed his hands, deciding to hold Harry's instead.

"Harry, I'm not a people person, at all. I rarely even see my friends. But you... There's something about you that I like, but I push you away because I'm afraid of attachment. I'm afraid of getting too attached to you, even if you seem to want that."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, doll. But it's just how I am around other people. Yes, you're not technically a person, but you're close. My fear of attachment often gets in the way of things. Even so, I cannot give you a straight up answer to that question."

Harry nodded, he understood completely. He was a very good listener really, he was just a good person to talk to in general.

"I understand, Ni Ni. I forgive you! I could never stay mad at you!"

He hugged Niall.

"Love you, Ni Ni."

Niall widened his eyes, wasn't it a little too early?

Also, it's only the eight chapter of their story. It was way too early for those words to be said, way too early.

"H-how? We've only known each other for like what? A month?" Niall said.

Harry giggled, he thought Niall's expression was a cute one. He looked at him, tapping his nose.

"You're my owner, silly! You take such good care of me and you're just amazing! What's not to love about you, Ni Ni?"

Niall blushed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Well! I'm going to bed!"

He gently pushed Harry off of his lap.

"At five in the evening?" The doll asked.

Niall hummed, getting up and stretching, fake yawning while he was at it to convince the boy.

"I can join you!" Harry said.

"No, no, no. We're not at that point, doll. Take the couch."

Harry was a little upset but nonetheless he nodded, not wanting to upset his owner.

"Okay, Ni Ni. G'night!"

Niall patted Harry's head before heading upstairs.

And Harry couldn't sleep knowing that he had gotten a kiss from Niall not too long ago.


	9. 9

The next few days were spent with silence, nothing but glances between Harry and Niall. Niall's grown a lot more distant since that kiss, but the man was really just confused. First of all, wasn't it wrong to feel certain things about a boy? Let alone a doll?

He was pretty sure that it was wrong to feel things for an inanimate object... But Harry moved so...

Anyways.

Although the world had become a little more accepting of the LGBT community, Niall was just stuck. He's never felt a certain attraction to anyone but Harry, and Harry wasn't even human which was something.

"I'm pretty sure you're asexual." Louis said.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Means you're not attracted to anyone, sexually or anything like that. But it doesn't mean that you're not open to dating. I don't know, just how I understand it."

Niall huffed, could things get anymore complicated than they already were?

"So... Have you made your decision already, mate?" Louis asked.

"I... Not yet. I don't know what to do, Lou. He makes me happy, happier than I usually am, resulting in my distance. I fucking hate attachment, I don't even like getting close to people let alone towards dolls."

"I mean... If you don't want him, I can have him." Louis suggested.

Niall glared at his friend.

"I don't know about you, but you seem to like Harry a lot. With that look you're giving me, I'd definitely be dead right now." Louis said.

Niall sighed.

"I just wish it wasn't so complicated--"

He noticed his friend looking elsewhere across the mall, he followed his gaze and saw Harry talking to another boy.

"I told him not to speak to strangers, dammit!" Niall muttered.

Louis quickly grabbed Niall's arm before he could do anything.

"Calm down, let's just see what happens. For all you know, he could be friendly."

"Or not. That's also a possibility."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you fucking tell me to shut up, Tomlinson. It's not like we can hear them from here--"

Louis slapped the back of Niall's head, instantly shutting him up. The two just watched Harry interact with this boy.

"You're seriously the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

Harry giggled, blushing.

"Thank you, Zayn."

"Can I possibly get your number?"

Before Harry could respond, Niall had stormed over and was glaring at Zayn.

"Piss off."

"I will not piss off! You don't pass by and see a pretty boy all the time." Zayn replied, crossing his arms.

Louis quickly came over.

"Don't waste your time, lad. Harry's not available."

"Um, excuse me--"

Harry immediately shut up when Niall took his hand.

"He's mine, got it? Now piss off. I will not tell you again." Niall said to Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes, heading off. But not before Harry managed to peck his cheek.

"Hey... None of that. I don't want to see you doing that anymore, with anyone, ever." Niall said a little sternly.

Harry grinned.

"Jealous?"

Louis felt a little left out.

"Excuse me while I chase that hot piece of ass before he leaves." He said quickly.

The man soon ran after Zayn, desperately needing that boy's number.

Niall paid no attention to anyone but Harry.

"You are my doll, you are mine. So I'd appreciate it if you started acting like it."

Harry giggled.

"Am I really? You like to ignore me a lot, Ni Ni. Not that I mind--No wait, I mind a lot, but you don't seem to act like my owner." He sassed.

"Because... It's complicated!" Niall argued.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it is."

He looked around and spotted a fit young man with brown hair and a beard, he grabbed him by his shirt and brought him close before he kissed him in the middle of the mall.

Niall's jaw dropped, he froze.

The kiss went on for half a minute before the beautiful stranger had pulled away.

"Whoa..."

"Sorry!" Harry squeaked.

The stranger laughed.

"It's fine, you're cute anyway. I'm Liam."

Before Harry could speak, Niall intervened.

"And he was just leaving, so goodbye." He said a little harshly.

He took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the mall.


	10. 10

"Louis... What's wrong with me?"

Louis couldn't help but coo at the doll in front of him, he wasn't sure if he should feel bad or just adore him. At Harry's request, they were at some kind of restaurant in town. Just the two of them. Niall seemed to trust Louis with Harry which was why he didn't come with them.

"Nothing's wrong with you, babe. Nothing, I assure you." Louis replied softly.

Harry bit his lip, looking at Louis.

"But if there's nothing wrong... Why doesn't Niall like me?"

"Doesn't like you? Babe, didn't he kiss you a few days ago? Did he not drag you out of the mall after the stunt you pulled?" Louis asked.

"He did, but afterwards, he never did anything. When he brought me home, he didn't say a word." Harry replied.

Harry's eyes began to grow glossy, he wasn't capable of crying but he honestly wanted to.

"W-what do I have to do?"

Louis sighed.

"If I could, I'd kill Niall for you. You shouldn't cry over him, Harry. You're beautiful and kind, I don't understand how Niall doesn't see that."

He didn't like Harry in that kind of way, but he did feel some kind of bond with him.

"Well at least someone thinks so." Harry muttered.

Louis reached across the table, holding Harry's hand.

"I-I love him, Louis. I've loved him ever since Theo and Thea gave me to him, I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it is. Dolls grow attached real quickly to their owners."

"Even if he pushes me away, I just fall more in love with him. His happiness means the world to me and it frustrates me to know that I can't make him happy, that's literally my purpose... To make him happy." He added.

Louis felt so bad, Harry deserved better, he really did. He didn't care if he was practically throwing Niall under the bus, but the man's been a complete dick lately. Not that he hasn't been his whole life, but he couldn't even be nice to Harry.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe he doesn't want me." He muttered.

"Harry--"

"No, Louis. I can't do this anymore, it's not good for me."

Harry quickly got up, running out of the restaurant. He didn't know where he was going, but he just ran. He ran and ran and ran and ran, just wanting to get away.

Louis tried the best he could to keep up but he lost him, his breath hitched. He quickly called Niall.

"What--"

"Shut the fuck up for five seconds and listen! Harry bolted on me! He's gone! I don't know where he went! He just ran!"

"What do you mean he just ran?! What the hell did you do?!"

"No, don't act oblivious and assume it's my fault, Niall! Harry ran because of you! He's gone, because of you! You fucking treat him like shit when all he's ever tried to do was make you happy! You're a fucking dick!"

There was a short period of silence on the other line. But Louis could hear Niall heavily breathing.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Does it matter?! He's only getting farther and farther away! Get your car and help me fucking find him!" Louis replied before hanging up.

He got into his car and started it up, beginning to drive. He was so fucking worried about Harry.

Someone else was too.


	11. 11

"No! No! No! No! No!" Niall shouted.

He fell to his knees, picking up Harry. He was a doll again... Tears threatened to spill. The two managed to find him a couple hours after Harry had ran, they didn't get how but they were grateful.

"Harry! Come back! Please! If you can hear me, please come back!" Niall cried.

Louis sighed, keeping his emotions in. He had to keep it in, it wouldn't help for the both of them to be emotional at the same time.

"Where did Theo and Thea buy him? We have to find the doll maker!" Louis said.

"Follow my car."

Niall quickly got into his car, securing Harry somewhere before he started the car and sped to the store he remembered Harry taking him to. He sniffled, finding himself wiping his eyes a lot during the ride.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I'm so fucking sorry! I know I've said it so many times in the past, but I need you! I really need you! You're the only person that makes me happy!"

He looked down at the doll, no reaction.

"Fuck, Harry! Why?!"

He almost swerved into a pole, he wasn't able to focus on the road, not in this broken state of mind. His vision was blurry due to the tears, his mind was racing.

\----

"Where is she?!" Niall cried.

He distinctly remembered some woman looking at Harry weirdly who happened to work at this place, he felt like she knew what was going on.

"Who are you talking about?" Louis asked.

Niall just ignored Louis, looking around.

"You! Lady!"

The woman shrieked, turning to face Niall and Louis. She looked at the doll in Niall's hands, she frowned.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"My doll... He's a doll again! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Just yesterday, he was practically human but had doll features! He's not supposed to be like this! My Harry's a doll again!" He rambled.

The lady let out a shaky breath.

"Follow me, please."

She took Niall and Louis to the basement, it was dark and cold, the only source of heat and light was the dull lightbulb hanging over literally not even half of the room.

"Harry was a real person." She said.

Louis and Niall were taken aback.

"Was? What do you mean was?!" Louis said.

She sighed, pulling out a scrapbook from one of the dusty bookshelves and placing it over a vacant table. She flipped through the pages where it showed a picture of... Harry.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" Niall asked.

"My name's Gemma Styles, I'm Harry's sister. I was the one who created this doll."

Louis shuddered, this was creepy.

"Please ask any questions you have."

"What was he like?" Niall asked.

Gemma smiled a bit, thinking about her late brother. She often thinked about him.

"He was a bright soul. A people pleaser, energetic, positive, just amazing in general. If I'm not mistaken, he was like that too when he wasn't in doll form?"

The two boys nodded.

"Anyways, he was a girly boy and very gay. Not everyone accepted him for the way he was, it never got to him until that one day."

Niall was intrigued.

"What happened?"

"I remember coming home to find him hanging--"

Gemma's voice grew shaky.

"Excuse me, sorry."

She never got over it.

"He hung himself, he was just sixteen at the time. He had this crush on this guy, he always aimed to please him because that was how much he loved him. But the feelings were never returned, the guy humiliated him in front of the whole school. As cliché and cruel as it sounds."

"I guess Harry just couldn't take it and he decided to end things." She added.

Louis' heart ached.

"Why'd you make him into a doll?"

Gemma didn't answer right away, she had to calm down first.

"I knew how much other's happiness meant to him, dolls give happiness to others. So I made one inspired by him. I only ever made one, Harry's unique and I didn't want him to have copies. He's only ever loved one person, so the one person who'd receive that doll would be happy with him and hopefully he'd finally be happy." She explained.

Niall began to cry again.

"How did he turn?" He asked.

"That I can't answer, some things aren't meant to be explained." Gemma replied.

She took the doll from Niall.

"C-can you turn him? I want him back, Gemma. I need him back."

"I can't do anything, sir. You only get one chance. That guy only realised he messed up after Harry was gone, you've only repeated his actions." Gemma replied.

"Please--"

Louis placed his hand on Niall's shoulder, squeezing it.

"He's not coming back."

FIN


	12. EXTRA CHAPTER

Today marks the third year. The third year Niall had went on without Harry. Every year, on Harry's birthday and death anniversary, he'd visit his grave.

Hell, he kept the doll despite Gemma's persistence in wanting to put it back up on a shelf. Niall didn't want Harry to go to someone else, he didn't care if he messed up the first time, he didn't want Harry to get hurt again. He knew he'd get hurt again if he was given to someone else.

The thing was, Niall really wanted a second chance at making Harry happy. It was the one thing he wished for on his own birthday, but as time went on, his hope began to falter. He felt like he wasn't gonna get that one last chance he wanted, but nonetheless he still visited Harry, he still made time for him.

He fucked up big time. He just never realised it until Harry was gone. And that was sad.

He got out of his car, holding the doll box in his hand that had Harry in it. He walked around the memorial park a little to prepare himself before he finally reached Harry's grave, he felt goosebumps. Something he got every time he visited Harry.

He crouched down, running his fingers along the cold marble and the engraved letters. He sighed, he didn't understand how he was able to do this every year.

"I wish I got to meet you. The real you. And maybe even stop you from doing what you did."

He got down on his knees, trying to fight back the tears the best he could. Every time he did this, it felt like the first time. He kept thinking back to the things Gemma had told him and Louis, that day haunted him.

"I was such an asshole to "doll" you and all I can do is apologize for what I've done. I never truly valued your worth, Harry. You're like this ray of sunshine and I'm like this thunder storm, we clashed so many times because of my attitude. But you never got mad at me, I never understood why."

He sniffled.

"I'll never understand why you were always so nice to me, I'll never understand why and how you tolerated me, I'll never understand why you chose to be with me when you could've just up and left. Find a new owner."

He slowly set down the doll next to the grave, he didn't want to let go of it but he had to. He couldn't keep holding on, it was unhealthy.

"I never gave you back to your sister, H. I understand that she's your sister and all, but I don't want you to go back on that shelf and I don't want you to have a repeat of your actual life. Sure there's a small chance of you being happy, but I don't want to take that risk. It's not worth it."

"Call it selfish of me, but you're never going back on that shelf. I want you to be happy on your own because you don't need someone's validation to be happy yourself, Harry. I hope you're finally happy, wherever you are. I hope you realise that you're worth a lot and that you're beautiful just the way you are."

He stared at the marble plaque for a little while before standing up, taking in a couple deep breaths and trying to gain some kind of composure.

He couldn't say goodbye, so he didn't even try to. He slowly turned around, beginning to walk back along the way he camr with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Ow."

Niall stopped in his tracks, who said that? He was pretty sure he was alone in this area, so who said that? Was he hearing things? Why did that sound so familiar? Was he going crazy? Was he finally losing his mind?

He slowly turned around, his jaw dropping.

"How'd I get out of my box?"

The doll looked up and squealed when he saw Niall, giggling and waving. Excitement and happiness were practically radiating off of the doll.

"Hi! You must be my owner! I'm Harry! Hehe, I'm your doll!"

FIN. (FOR REAL)


End file.
